


Just in case

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Sam is an awesome brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: While sorting out their stuff in the Men of Letters bunker, Sam finds one of Dean´s old Mixtapes. His suggestion that Dean might give it to a certain someone are met with more enthusiasm than he expected.





	Just in case

**Author's Note:**

> Part ten of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

"Do you wanna keep this?"  
Sam and Dean were sorting out their things in the bunker. They had a pile of stuff they wanted to keep, a pile of stuff they were going to throw away and some stuff they weren´t sure about. For hours the two of them had been kneeling on the hard floor, covered in dust, and rolling books, clothes, weapons, ingredients for spells, gear and kitchen wear between their hands before placing them on a pile. The silence in the bunker was peaceful instead of loaded for once. Currently, Sam was holding up a tape with the title "Deans 13 Top Zepp traxxx". He wasn´t even going to ask, Dean hadn´t listened to this tape in years, but they called so few things their own that every piece could hold a meaning. "Yeah, I think I am." Sam cocked his head, surprised. "Seriously? I mean, you have kind of a thousand Led Zeppelin tapes and I remember this one. It´s only ballads." "Yeah, I know. But still, I´m gonna keep it. You know, just in case." "In case what? That you can give it to Cas to teach him what to listen to when picking up a chick?"  
Sam waited for his brother to throw the banter right back in his face, but Dean remained silent. The younger brother looked up, registrated the deep flush and absent smile on Deans face while he caressed the tape. What… oh… OH! "Dean? Are you," Sam bit his lip to stop his giggle, "are you really going to give this to Cas?" "What? No! Maybe! I don´t know!" The older Winchester blushed even more, swore under his breath and was about to throw the tape on the pile of old stuff, before he changed his mind and let it slide into his pocket. "I´m just… just in case." Sam nodded and smiled to himself. "Just in case you´re gonna give it to Cas, I think he´s gonna like it." Then he turned around and continued with another pile of books, just in case Dean wanted to smile and think about the angel a little bit more.


End file.
